With the continuous development of our country's economy, the people's material and cultural living standards have reached a new high level. The people's concept of demand for buildings (especially public buildings) has also undergone fundamental changes, because the aesthetic performance of buildings has also become higher than ever while the functional and safety requirements have been increasing. In the past 15 years, various types of steel constructions with novel structures and unique shapes have emerged in the country. While constantly pursuing performance and aesthetics, it presents greater challenges and higher requirements for the manufacture and installation of steel structures, and in particular for welding of steel structures.
Due to the increasingly complex nature of the nodes and the differences of on-site construction conditions, various forms of nightside inclined-vertical-butting welding are constantly emerging, but there are no mature cases and construction specifications for reference.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,496 by M. G. Hoy et al. discloses a vertical plate welding method using double oblique welds, which is proposed for thick plate welding, and as described herein, well-known methods for improving thick plate welding comprising, for example, use of special welds (such as single-side or double-side U, V, X and Y-shaped bevels), increase of the welding current or reduction of the welding speed, and so on. The method of this patent is directed to arc welding of thick plates (approximately 3.8 cm) such as aluminium and aluminium alloys, selecting the welding current at 290 to 420 A, and proposing the use of a double inclined seam vertical plate welding process under the protection of an inert gas (such as pure argon). However, the essence of the method is to improve the toughness of the weld joint, such as when welding of aluminium alloys, without considering how to ensure the welding speed, in particular, without giving no practical parameters for the welding of steel plates, and without proposing any solutions to eliminate the welding residual stress or solve the problem of sheet deformation.
For another example, Chinese Patent Application No. 94114847.5 relates to a large-scale workpiece, such as a disk-type hydro-generator rotor bracket “on-site” welding method, and although the relevant welding parameters are given in the literature, but the operation manner of the method is essentially based on the consideration of factory conditions, with the aim of special weldments to reduce the welding stress, shrinkage and deformation of the disc surface, without considering the elimination of the welding residual stress or the problem of deformation of the welded plate as well.
In view of this, in order to solve the above problems, it is necessary to provide a new nightside inclined-vertical-butting welding method.